Like A Cheese Stick!
by h2ofan
Summary: "That's not even the words..."  You know your in love if you still make a move after a night like this...A/A cussing and implied themes  should be a fun one-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE and SUGGESTIVE THEMES! **

"All right, so… I guess I'll see you all tomorrow," Cobb waved and headed out. Eames and Yusuf looked over to Arthur. He wasn't even ready to leave. Though it wasn't because of work. He was leaning back in his chair, staring intently at Ariadne who was bent over her desk, fixing some points of the dreamscape. She got up and folded the blueprints.

"Arthur!" Eames called across the room getting everyone's attention. Arthur frowned and got up. Ariadne started to pack up. Eames motioned for him to come over to the chemist's table. Slowly he moved over to the other men.

"What do you want?"

"What were you just doing?" Yusuf raised an eyebrow.

"I was…. umm… just…."

"Staring at a certain architect," Eames supplied with a small chuckle. Arthur was silent for a moment, his brown eyes shifting to the side, trying to see what she was doing.

"S… so what?" he said in a whisper.

"I'll be right back. You guys can leave if you want, I'll lock up if I have to. I might be here late." Ariadne took a bag out from under her desk and headed into the bathroom.

"Dude, you have the hots for Ari!" Eames exclaimed the second the door shut.

"Shut up Eames," Arthur punched the forger lightly.

"Well… we've noticed before… but today you were WAY too blunt about it," Yusuf said looking at Eames who was nodding in agreement. Arthur put his hands into his pockets, "Nice to know you guys talk about me behind my back."

"Not behind your back. In front of your face… you've just been a bit too preoccupied to notice," Yusuf smiled as he finished cleaning the last of his beakers. They began to move over towards Arthur's desk. He needed to get ready to leave as well. He unrolled the sleeves of his collared shirt and fixed his tie before pulling on his jacket. Without much care he pushed all of his papers into his bag.

"We're just saying that…. Oh my God." Eames' eyes widened. Arthur turned around to see what he was staring at.

"Ari!" Yusuf exclaimed a little louder than he meant. Ariadne wore a tight patterned pencil skirt with high heeled stilettos. Her top was barely a top. It was a tight black lacy tank top of sorts. Her makeup was freshly done and her hair looked even curlier.

"Oh hey. I thought you guys were leaving." She finished stuffing her work cloths into her bag.

"Well…" Eames looked at the others.

"Sorry, don't mind this," she motioned to her outfit, "I am just going out with a friend of mine."

"Who?" Arthur demanded. There was an awkward silence as he realized his mistake.

"Yeah, my roommate and I are going to a club." She frowned.

"Oh," Arthur rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Eames and Yusuf were still staring though, they probably hadn't even heard half of the conversation.

There was a knock at the workshop's doors. Ari smiled, "That's probably her." Quickly she ran over to the door and opened it up. The rest of the team waited as her friend entered the room. She was a pretty girl as well. She had long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were brought out by the model like make up. She was sufficiently taller than Ari but that didn't matter. Together they looked stunning. Her friend wore a tight black dress that came up higher than they even knew stores made.

"Well, we're going. Are you guys locking up?" Ari asked, grabbing her things quickly.

"Wait aren't you going to introduce us?" Eames asked.

"Yeah sure…"

"Baby… do you work at Subway?" Eames leaned over the desk top, catching Ariadne's friends attention.

"No why?" she frowned.

"Cause you just gave me a foot long. BAM!" he raised his hands in the air. Ariadne and her friend glanced nervously at each other and laughed awkwardly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yusuf, Arthur… I would like you to meet my roommate, Mya," Ariadne gestured to the other girl.

"Oh me oh Mya," Eames shuffled across the floor to take her hand. Mya leaned away, appalled.

"Eames, keep it in your pants. No one is interested." Ari dismissed him. "Come on Mya, we have some dancing to do." She took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Wait!" Eames called. Ari rolled her eyes and turned, "What now?"

"Aren't you going to ask us to come along?" Eames received a punch from Arthur for this.

"You can come… I just didn't know you were into that type of thing." Ari shrugged. "It's called Club Medea. You can't miss it. It's that one like three blocks from here!" she called as she exited.

"See you there darling!" Eames waved. The two girls laughed and headed out the door.

"Wow Eames, way to be," Arthur punched him in the shoulder again.

"Arthur, you are a loser. She sees you as a loser, and unless you go tonight you will be a loser, and will always be a loser." Eames breezed past his shoulder. Yusuf followed. Arthur waited for a moment. The lights went out in the warehouse. Leaving him alone in the dark.

"Wait!" he called, "I'm not a loser!"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

The three entered the club pretty easily. They were all handsome and weren't so old that it unusual they be there. It was just as loud as any other club might be, the usual. A bunch of college kids and then some. The lights were out, letting strobe lights and black lights be their guide. Arthur's eyes tried to search the crowd but there were too many people. There was no way they could call each other, it was way too loud. The music pulsed through the crowd. It was so loud you could barely think.

"There they are!" Eames shout came out as a whisper. They all hurried over to the table that hosted Ariadne and Mya. They drank tall cylinder glasses with a substance that was unidentifiable. Ariadne's was almost done, but Mya seemed to be taking her time.

"Mind if we join?" Eames pulled up a chair to the table. The girls giggled but didn't deny him. Arthur and Yusuf followed. Arthur was more than aware of how close he was to her now. It would be the perfect chance to say something.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Eames offered.

"So Arthur!" Ariadne yelled over the music.

"Yes?"

"Have you always had green hair?" she frowned and tilted her head. Arthur looked at Yusuf who seemed just as confused.

"Excuse her!" Mya laughed, "When she gets drunk. She gets wasted!"

"Shut up Mya!" Ariadne giggled. Mya rolled her eyes playfully and took a sip of her own drink.

"Back!" Eames placed a glass in front of Arthur and got back into his seat.

"I think I want to dance!" Mya called out to Ari.

"Come on!" she pulled her into the crowd. Mya twirled her and they started to dance together. Eames took a sip of his vodka and smiled at the scene. They didn't seem to notice that almost every guy that wasn't dancing was watching them. Mya's dress seemed even shorter now that she was dancing.

"Ariadne looks so beautiful," Arthur said, looking at his untouched drink.

"Well go and get her!" Eames insisted, "It's the perfect chance!"

"I don't think I will… you saw how drunk she was."

"Makes it easier to score," he laughed.

"Eames!"

"On average a male thinks about sex every fifty two seconds…" Eames leaned forwards very slowly and widened his eyes, "every fifty two seconds."

"Eames you are a larger pig than I thought…" Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"ARTHUR!" his name sounded odd coming from her drunk mouth.

"Ari," Arthur felt like grabbing his coat and draping it over her.

"Hey Arthur!" she beamed at him, but continued to dance. Arthur turned to see Eames scowl and take a sip of his vodka. Ariadne took his hand and led him into the crowd. She began to dance again, pushing her way in between anyone. Ari backed up against her friend Mya and slid to the floor and back up. Arthur could feel himself blushing. He was thankful that it was hot and he could fake it for just being sweaty. Ari turned to face Arthur. She slid herself up against him and continued to dance.

"What are you doing?" he yelled over the music.

"Dance Arthur!" she laughed along with the high beat of the music. Eames followed. He wasn't going to miss this. She seemed to leave them for a moment as she threw herself onto a few different men. Arthur frowned skeptically. He didn't want to dacne, and if he did he would want to with Ari… a non drunk Ari.

"This is what happens when you let a working college girl off leash for one night!" Eames poked at Arthur and watched the crowd, "You know I have never been more attracted to that girl in my life."

"Eames!" Arthur scowled.

"Sorry, you're a man, you should know the feeling. It's undeniable the chemistry." He pelvic thrusted his way into the center of the dance floor where Ariadne was now pretending she was a hooker of some sort. Arthur sighed and took a sip of Ariadne's drink. God, no wonder she was so drunk. Absinth, what a great idea?

"YEAH!" the crowd roared with approval as someone got up on the stage in the front. Arthur froze and got up. He made his way through the crowd as fast as he could. A new song filled the air. The beat even faster and more upbeat than most of the others.

"HELL TO THE YES!" she screamed turning back to the crowd, "I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG!"

"ARI!" but it was too late. Ariadne got up on the stage beside the DJ.

"We're sober cause around me they be ackin like they drunk!" she screamed as the crowd roared with approval. The man looked at her approvingly and turned up the volume. The beat pulsed through her. Arthur watched in horror as she began to move along with the music in a very stripper type of way. In fact it was stripper. Slowly, she removed the top sweater, leaving her lacy belly shirt bra thing… whatever it was. Her skirt seemed to grow shorter with each second.

The crowd chanted along with the music. Though it all seemed to be drowned out.

"LIKE A CHEESE STICK like a cheese stick!" she screamed as she whipped her hair around.

"That's not even the words!" Arthur shook his head. Though everyone in the crowd was already too deaf to make out what she was saying or was just as smashed as she was. She took a step forward and came dangerously close to the edge. Arthur got to the front and looked up at her.

"ARI!" he screamed trying to get her down. She took another step and fell off the stage.

"Ari, are you ok?" he helped her up. She didn't even take note of him though. Quickly she got back up and started to dance some more. She made her way to the crowd where she didn't even hesitate to brush up against other people. She moved quickly and swiftly across the floor and made her way back to Mya, ignoring Arthur the whole time.

"Hey there," a younger looking man came up behind her. He slid his hands down her waist.

"Hi," she turned and started to dance just as crazy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed to the beat.

"You look hot." he said.

"So do you," she answered seductively.

"Well do you want to take that off?" he gestured to her top.

"Why don't you help me?" Arthur had had enough already. The guy's fingers slid along her skin and edged the shirt upwards. He was moving so slow, he was probably more drunk than she was.

"What are you doing?" Arthur pulled him away before anything was revealed, "Don't touch her you fucking cu…"

"ARTHUR!" Eames pulled his friend off the man. The drunk guy frowned, confused. It was more of the, 'I don't know where I am or who I am for that matter look,' than the, 'Why is this dude about to whip my ass?' look. Ariadne frowned and took Arthur's had pulling him through the crowd to the table where their drinks were long gone.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her eyes were more focused on the bright blue and yellow color that his eyes were changing to every couple of seconds.

"Ari… I…" he was cut off by Eames who cut in.

"Hello Ari, like to dance? Yes? Good let's." he pulled her away from Arthur so fast she didn't even have time to process it.

"Are you enjoying yourself darling?" Eames asked as he joined the group that was squeezed tightest together.

"Eames!" Arthur cut in. Eames frowned. "Piss off!"

"Eames!" he repeated. Eames rolled his eyes and moved away. Ari seemed a little disappointed, oh yeah she was definently drunk. She wrapped her hands around Arthur none the less and started to dance. Feeling out of place he started to as well.

"Ari!" Mya called to her roommate.

"What?" she answered back uncaringly.

"I'll see you later!" she called. Arthur looked over and saw the roommate move away with Eames. He was smiling and gave a quick thumbs up. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to Ari.

"Maybe you should go home. You're kind of drunk." He insisted over the noise.

"Take me home Arthur!" she screamed, shaking her head back and forth.

"Ari…" he tried to get her to stop dancing.

"Arthur!" she yelled back, flinging her arms around carelessly. He took her hand and pulled her back over.

"Come on let's get out of here," he said grabbing his coat.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"I can't believe you took advantage of that girl Eames," Arthur said. The next morning had been less than pleasant. They were all trying to get rid of hangovers and stop their head from racing with the beat of the music that no longer played. Still, they had to come into work. Making for one hell of a long day.

"We both had a wonderful time," he insisted, "At least I let you have their apartment so you could go with Ari… you did go with Ari last night… right?"

"Well…"

"Arthur… it was the perfect opportunity and you didn't take it?" Arthur opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming. Everyone turned their attention to the doors.

Ariadne walked in. She looked horrible. She wore a beanie hat and an oversized sweatshirt with jeans. She wore sunglasses across her pale sunken in face.

"Good morning darling!"

"Watch yourself," Arthur hissed before heading over to his desk.

"Did you see those pictures of last night… or talk to your roommate this morning?" he inquired quietly.

"Oh God," she froze looking over at Eames who was smirking. "What did I do last night?"

"There are many answers to that question." He took a gulp of his coffee. Ariadne guessed that he had obviously had many experienced years of the quickest way to get over a hangover. Or perhaps he was just impervious to them by now. Ariadne pushed her sunglasses further onto her nose and headed to her desk where she threw her things messily.

"Please… please… what did I do?"  
>"Don't worry about it Ari… what happened last night will stay with last night," Arthur threw a threatening look to a laughing Eames. No one had ever seen the architect so out of control. In fact, if anything, she was always the one with the most control. She went over to his desk and started talking to him. Arthur couldn't hear what they were saying but he desperately wanted to.<p>

"All right guys. I worked a little bit when I got home last night and I think we need to go over this plan for a minute." Cobb said as he came in. Everyone looked up groggily. No one actually wanted to do work after a night like that.

"Coming." Yusuf pulled his hood off slowly. Like zombies they came over to the table in the middle and took their usual places. Arthur and Ari stood by the desk while Eames and Yusuf took the lounge chair and plastic chair.

"Ok so… Arthur, are you ok?" Cobb looked over at his best friend.

"Mmm?" Arthur jerked his head up, "oh yes… fine."

"Shhhh!" Ari cried, "just don't talk for a second." She grabbed her head.

"Did you two go out last night?"

"You could say that…" Eames laughed, taking another sip of coffee.

"You too?" Cobb frowned.

"Me three," Yusuf raised his hand slightly.

"Did everyone go out last night except for me?" Cobb looked around. Even Yusuf had been there, or maybe… Ariadne really wasn't sure. She remembered a gorilla being there… the absinth was talking.

"Pretty much," Eames snorted. He leaned over the PASIV and grabbed the wire. Cobb rolled his eyes and went back to the plan. Ariadne tried to focus but things seemed to be spinning way too fast. She looked up at Eames who was rapidly multiplying.

"Ari," his voice sounded like a high pitched echo.

"Ari you don't look so good," Arthur frowned. His face was longing.

"Oh no… no… I'm totally…" she took a step back and fell over.

"Ari!" Arthur caught her by the arm before her head hit the cement floor.

"Way to be a ninja!" Yusuf clapped with delight.

"I'm OK!" she stood up, making a peace sign with her fingers. Cobb shook his head, "Ok we obviously can't work today. You are all too incompetent to take care of yourselves. You better come in tomorrow, alcohol and hangover free."

"Of course… I might never drink in my life… ever… again," Arthur sighed as he took Ariadne by the waist.

"Can't wait till you see those pictures, Ari. Real blackmail material," Eames lightly gave her a push, sending her straight into Arthur. He caught her once again. Eames chuckled darkly and grabbed his things, vanishing within a matter of seconds.

"See you all tomorrow," Yusuf hiccupped from behind them all. He was probably the most sober, besides Cobb. Arthur helped Ariadne stand straight.

"Thank you Arthur," she groaned, rubbing her temples.

"No problem," he feigned a smile, truth was his head was killing him too. Though he wasn't hallucinating as badly as she was. Was that even an after affect or was she just really hung over?

"Come on, let's get you home," he helped her stumble back over to her desk, get her things, and leave.

As they went outside once again they let the fresh air relax them. It was something nice compared to the smoky alcoholic smelling club, or any stuffy place.

"How hung over do I look?" she mumbled, more to herself than to Arthur.

"Well, the sunglasses don't really help," Arthur answered, pulling them off her face. She looked horrible, like she hadn't slept in days, her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying or something.

"Sorry you had to see me like that." She said in a small voice.

"Everyone has their bad days…" he answered thoughtfully. He tried to focus on them walking for a moment, forget that he was completely one hundred percent madly in love with her. He was lucky that the night before he hadn't let it slip in his drunken haze, though it probably wouldn't have mattered.

"Why did you come last night? I mean before I got drunk I remember Eames said you didn't want to come but… I mean… I think you knew this was going to happen," she stumbled for a second, but he balanced her out.

"Well…" Was he going to tell her right now? The moment had come, was he going to take it?

"I… I guess I… wanted to look out for you… ya know?" he hoped that didn't sound too… stalkerish?

"Thank you…" she coughed, "Though it's kind of sad I still need someone to watch me."

"Well… I didn't think of it that way," he answered quickly, "I care about you Ari, and I also didn't want you to… think I was a…"

"A what?" she stopped. It was the most into it he had heard her all day.

"A loser," he repeated Eames's nickname that wasn't all that bad.

"I don't think you're a loser," she replied curtly, "In fact the opposite, only losers go out and get as trashed as I am… was…"

"You are not a loser!" he protested, resuming their walk. Ariadne leaned into him slightly.

"Eames said you almost got into a fight with a guy who was groping me," he flinched at the sentence. Of course Eames would bring that up with her. Arthur was silent for a moment. Could he just make something up?

"Oh… well…"

"He said you were jealous," there was delight in her voice.

"Maybe…" she began to laugh. "Only a little though!"

"Arthur!" she laughed, "If you like me, just say it." They both came to another halt. Arthur wasn't even sure where they were anymore. He had sort of let her take the lead. What a good choice.

"ok… I like you." He said slowly. He looked down at her warm brown eyes that were beginning to lose some of the symptoms.

"I like you too," she smiled. With swift movement he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled and sighed, "I'm glad you came last night."

"I am too," he answered smugly. Triumphantly he led her down the street, to wherever. He didn't really care anymore. The night might have been horrible but it led to the best day ever.

**A/N: Sorry about the one-shot randomness but I was watching this movie where they were tripping a lot and it was hilarious so yeah instead of updating other stories I wasted time on this lol. BET you can't name the song Ari was dancing like a stripper to lol… (Hint: very popular song) Thank you for a little R&R though ;) **


End file.
